Now don't start crying
by KuraGonzalez
Summary: "Your dog has been poisoned." [prompt #1 - Seth] / "Dee, are you cryin?" [prompt #2 - Dean] / Prompt: "Things you said when I was crying".
1. Cyanide Surprise

_Another prompt fill for 29k. Hope you like it (and sorry that it took so long. I know I'm horribly slow ;_;)._

* * *

'Dean, I can't lose him too,' he sobs against his will, clutching the phone so hard that it creaks under his grip.

'And you won't. I'm on my way, don't freak out,' his brother reminds him with his calm voice that settles deep in Seth's chest to radiate a comfortable warmth whenever panic threatens to take a hold of him again. Tears are streaming down his face, but for once he doesn't care. There are enough people sitting with him in the waiting room who understand exactly what he's going through and gladly he's not the only one bawling.

When he'd found Kevin in a puddle of his own vomit, unable to lift his tiny head anymore, Seth immediately had a flashback to the day Poopoo died and in his desperation he called Dean, who was sleeping in a nearby motel with Roman.

His friend stayed on the phone with him, talked patiently about what to do next – because screaming and crying and breaking down wouldn't help his beloved dog to get better –, guiding Seth to let go of the crippling fear until he brought Kevin to the animal clinic and had to sit down, so these people could find out what's wrong with his baby and how they can cure him.

'Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?' He's been here an hour already, waiting for the veterinarian as well as for Dean, counting the seconds and praying that Kevin will make it through this. Whatever it is.

'I can't lose him,' he repeats helplessly, watching a little girl cry into her mother's lap. He'd love to do that too. Being utterly alone is a special kind of pain he does not need right now.

Seth can hear a car's brakes simultaneously through the phone and outside the clinic, his heart finally settling down because _Dean is here_. Whatever happens now, Seth won't have to face it on his own anymore. With his brother by his side, he will be able to survive this.

Just... as long as Kevin will be alright.

'You won't,' his friend greets him after throwing the doors open and barging into the clinic, drawing everyone's attention to him.

Those are the last words Dean says to him that night. Strangely enough, for once Seth doesn't have to listen to the raspy, deep voice. Basking in the other's body warmth, clutching the soft hand, seeking solace in those strong, protective arms to cry shamelessly into Dean's shirt, leaving behind a trail of tears and snot without being reprimanded for it, is exactly what he needs.

No words would make this situation any better and Dean is smart enough to know that. It's why he left Roman behind to be with Seth.

'Mr Rollins?' a young, very tired looking woman calls him, waiting with a faint smile until he untangles himself from his brother to drag him into the small room she leads them to. His throat is impossibly tight, making it hard to not be tongue-tied and getout the question that sends a crushing wave of nausea over him. 'Will he be okay?'

Dean entwines their fingers, giving his hand a gentle squeeze that easily defeats the uneasiness and gives him a short-lived sense of normalcy.

The doctor hides her hands in her pockets, looking at a sleeping Kevin. Seth is infinitely glad he can see the tiny chest move up and down or else he'd crash his car against the next tree. He barely made it through Poopoo's death; Kevin is all he has left and a life without him isn't worth living. It's as bad as losing Dean and Seth is done fighting.

'Your dog has been poisoned.'

 _What?_

Even Dean jerks his head around surprised, eyes showing confusion and anger alike.

'I'm sorry, how do you know he didn't just eat something bad?' Seth asks, free hand running through the short fur and he sincerely hopes Kevin can feel his presence even in his peaceful slumber.

The doctor sighs, sounding as if now will come the part she hates the most about her job. She tucks a strand of red hair behind her ear before she shows them some graphics on the computer screen Seth can't make any sense of. Still, he nods when she stars to point at some curves, explaining, 'We ran some blood tests that showed us that there was rat poison in his system. First, we too thought he may have eaten something on accident.'

He doesn't like where this is going and to make it all worse, Seth can feel the tears gathering in his eyes again. He's not stupid. Dean also knows what she's going to say, standing behind Seth to rest his chin on his shoulder while a hand holds his stomach, keeping him in place and helping him not fall to his knees at the same time.

'To be sure,' she continues in that utterly exhausted, sympathetic tone, 'we did some more quick exams that, as you can see here, showed that your dog has been given poisoned treats for months now. The dose wasn't enough to kill him but soon it would have been. We can treat him and he should recover completely over time, yet I can't promise you that there won't be side effects. You should go to the police and get yourself tested.'

So it's true. Someone hates him so much that they would kill an innocent being just to get some pesky kind of revenge. Kevin never did anything to deserve this, yet he's the one suffering for Seth's sins.

This is so unfair. Why hurt someone who can't defend themself? If Kevin won't recover completely, Seth will tear down the whole world to find this jerk and punish him before the police can.

He wants just two minutes alone with that spineless scum.

Dean nuzzles his nose against his neck, calming the desperate storm inside of Seth in a matter of seconds. His brother even manages to make him believe that it will be fine. Kevin is strong and stubborn – like father, like son.

Without his friend, Seth would have freaked out already, would have screamed and bawled until the doctor would have called the asylum. But Dean is here. He has always been by his side, even when Seth thought he'd be better off alone. Even as he did everything in his power to fool himself into believing he hated his family.

The truth is, he _can_ stand on his own two legs but life is so much more fun and easier if they're together.

'Can I take him home with me?' he whispers, not surprised at all that his voice is shaky. He can feel Dean kiss his shoulder when the veterinarian sighs sadly and shakes her head.

'I'd like to keep an eye on him for a couple of days.'

No. He'll wither away if he can't be with Kevin, if he can't help him get through this. He needs to see with his own two eyes that his beloved dog is getting better with each passing hour.

'But– I mean, I get it, but–' he fumbles for words, trying to tell her that he wants to stay. She smiles at him again, this time her face lights up a bit and the tiredness vanishes out of her blue eyes for a moment. It's only now that he realizes she has freckles.

'If it were up to me, you could sleep here but I really think you should go to the police, shower, take a nap with your boyfriend and come back in a few hours. If his condition worsens, we'll contact you immediately.'

Seth's cheeks heat up and he grins nervously at the woman, a lie already on his tongue. Since Dean makes no attempt to brush the boyfriend thing off, he keeps his mouth shut, deciding to file this away as _Dean has finally come to terms with that fact_ instead of thinking it's only because his brother refuses to argue about this while Kevin is sick and Seth is still wired up.

Going home and calling 911 it is then.

'Ya better take good care of Kev. I'm gonna make sure this dunderhead gets back here safely in a few. Thanks for helping us.'

This is the first time Dean has opened his mouth in her presence and – what a surprise – it genuinely amuses the doctor. Great that _she_ 's having fun. By now Seth is unable to hold the tears at bay anymore; there's just too much going on inside of him and he needs a way to let it all out.

The concern for Kevin's wellbeing. The butterflies in his stomach whenever Dean touches him. The relief that his dog won't die. The worry that someone is out to kill him and his family. The love and affection he feels for his partner.

Calling Dean was the wisest thing he did tonight. Begging for mercy and asking him to be more than brothers for the rest of their lives was, by far, the best decision he _ever_ made.

Dean proves every day anew what kind of good person he is underneath all that chaos and wildness. Seth should put a ring on him, just to make sure the next big fuck-up won't separate them once and for all.

His friend walks him to the car, hugging him close once they're sitting inside, letting him cry tears of frustration, elation and happiness while simply stroking his hair; being the silent companion Seth is so thankful to call his brother, best friend and love of his life.

It's going to be okay, one way or another.


	2. As my friend strike please

Okay, I've got a few things to say. These prompts have nothing to do with each other and they both will stay only one-shots. I write prompt fills so I can pratice writing shorter stuff because all my fics turn into gigantic, uncontrollable things if I don't decide right from the start that it's only gonna be a short story. Also, the prompt for both ficlets was "Things you said when I was crying". I think this part is meh, but I couldn't find another reason Dean would cry without making it super sad. And I needed some fluff tbh. And third, NaNo starts tomorrow, so I wanted to publish everything I had left. Excuse the triple upload this week. Won't happen again. But thanks to everyone supporting me. I can't say this often enough but you guys mean the world to me. Have a nice weekend and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

* * *

This is like the meteor that extinguished the dinosaurs; it only happens once a gazillion years.

But Seth double-checked, just to be sure, and there is no doubt about it. _Dean is crying_.

Not like Seth – loud and with his whole body shaking, the wailing reminding his family of a banshee's screeching –, and there are only four fat tears rolling down his cheeks but it's a sight he won't ever forget.

Dean Ambrose lost his cool because of a movie.

Sure, Seth has to fight back the same reaction just so he can make fun of his brother in the future, but thankfully it's not that hard for him since he's seen the film a hundred times already and watching Dean stare heartbroken at the screen – he and Rome completely forgotten – helps a lot to stay focused.

Though, to be fair, just the sight is like a stab in the chest. This is how Dean looks when he's crying, no matter if the tears are hateful ones or born from self-loathing or, believe it or not, happy ones. Never before has his brother been so immersed in something that he allowed his emotions to run wild in the presence of others.

All because a dragon sacrificed himself to kill the evil king.

Dean didn't even bat an eye when he lost his baby girl thanks to the Authority waging war against The Shield. He also never once cried during the whole _Seth is a backstabbing scumbag and sellout and I'd rather kill myself than ever forgive him again but wait, actually, I'm in love with him and want him back, what the fuck is my life even?_ ordeal.

At least Rome swore that Dean never shed a tear because of him, but he likes to imagine his friend totally did because it's unfair that only Seth cried himself to sleep at night – even though _he_ ran away without a word to protect his family.

'Dee, are you cryin'?' Roman asks gleefully, smirk as radiant as the sun.

Instead of reacting ashamed, Dean turns around with his blotchy red eyes, pointing accusingly at the television to roar, 'The music makes it so much worse. Listen to it, Ro, it's the sad stuff Seth lets loose under the shower and then his suicide. I mean, come on, they could've killed that selfish bastards but no, they decided to off the dragon.'

Roman keeps on smiling, nodding towards Seth to signal him that he should take care of that. It's not only his DVD; he also still has to make up for a lot of things.

Dean couldn't care less about them enjoying his tears, just turns back to the screen and continues his tirade, thankfully not minding Seth grabbing his hand to hold it in his own. Or he simply is so far gone that he doesn't even feel the added body warmth.

'He was the last of his kind 'n now there're no dragons left. All that to kill this asshole. They could've imprisoned him, chained him to a wall, so he wouldn't hurt himself and the dragon alike. But no, it has to be death and sacrifice and friends murdering friends and what the fuck are ya doin'?'

Seth blinks owlishly, feeling like Dean just caught him in the act. Roman chuckles on the bed, grabbing his beer to take a large swig and watch what his baby brother will do now.

'I'm leaving a trail of kisses on your neck. You know, taking your mind off Dragonheart,' he explains sheepishly, grinning lopsided when Dean squints his eyes at him.

By now, the four streaks on his cheeks have already dried and Seth wishes they could re-watch the sad death scene with the impossibly depressing music, just so he can witness the beauty that are Dean's tears once more.

'Why?' his friend blurts out, looking at Rome for help. Their big brother only shakes his head, tying his massive mane into a bun. He established very early on that their relationship is off limits for him. He's there for advice and cleaning up their messes but things like this are way more fun for him to watch wordlessly. If he had popcorn, he'd eat it right now.

Seth bites back a cheeky remark and instead continues his mission, saying one word at a time in between the small pecks. 'Because I know you and I also know that you think you're the dragon, Rome's Dennis Quaid and I'm the bratty king. That's exactly why I'll eat your unhappiness.'

Against his will Dean starts to laugh out loud, Roman and Seth following suit. He even forgets to lap at Dean like an overexcited puppy.

'You didn't just Caboose me,' his partner chuckles, trapping Seth's head under his armpit to rub his knuckles over his head. It's Dean's way of telling Seth that he's a hundred percent right and that he's thankful that Seth was the one saying the real reason this movie hit him right in the feels.

'I did, ow, _ow_ ,' he snickers, fighting half-heartedly against Dean's grip. 'It's a reminder that we should watch _Red vs Blue_ again. And I haven't forgotten how much stupid comments cheer you up.'

'Ya better. After all, it was you who forced me to watch that movie.'

They don't talk about Dean's obvious fear of losing him again. Or the fact that he'd die in a heartbeat for him, that his undying love is so big that he would take a bullet for Seth – even if he's the one pulling the trigger.

What they do instead is squabble the whole night. Seth mocks his brother for crying and Dean acts as if it hurts his pride while Roman sits on the bed, gracing them with the most content, warm smile Seth has ever seen.

It's the most normal evening they have had in a year and even though he made his brother cry and somehow admit his feelings, he's glad they're here, hiding in a shabby motel, forgetting the world outside.

'Alright, lover boy,' Dean announces around three in the morning, rubbing over his eyes to force back all the tears that are still impatiently waiting for their freedom. 'Eat my unhappiness then. I'd like to see ya try.'

Seth has learned a long time ago that with Dean, words don't really matter. It's the actions that speak for themselves and that Dean puts great value upon. So he grabs his brother's hand to lead him to the bed where only love and safety, a true home, await him.


End file.
